Kamen Rider Ghost: The Hero of the Undead
by Crimson Ace 99
Summary: When a young man's life is taken by a monster only known as a Ganma, he finds himself caught in a conflict of two worlds and must take up the mantle of Kamen Rider, whether he likes it or not!
1. Episode 1: Revival

Episode 1: Revival

On an average night, a ritual is taking place. A man in a black fedora and a black trench coat has created some strange eye symbol on the ground. The eye has a singular horn at the top, and it is surrounded by some stones. The man takes a vial of some strange blue liquid, and with a singular drop on the eye symbol, causing it to combust into blue flames and create a portal of some kind. Then two sentient objects appeared from the portal. They resemble eyeballs, with the addition of a hook that resembles optic nerves. The eyeballs then seem to create two black creatures, with small silver armor plates that resemble bones on the upper half of a skeleton. They have boots and gloves with a greyish silver color on them, with a gold belt with what looks like an angry eye in the center. Finally, on the head, they creatures have only two blue eyes that resemble blue flames, and nothing else, no mouth, no ears, only the eyes and the small yellow whisp horn on the top.

The man in black then gave the two monsters a sword and a spear respectively, which they possessed, and mutated into much stranger monsters. One had a white coat with blue entrails designed for a samurai, and also had a giant sword on his right arm. On his head a swallow rested, and he had six red and blue eyes on his face. The other had a white and gold coat with spikes on the shoulders and on his head, he wore a helmet, with one straight blade, similar to one you would see on a spear, and two other curved blades next to it, and his helmet perfectly matched his spear he used for a weapon.

The man said to the two "you know what you must do." They nodded in agreement, and set off to wreak havoc on the world.

The next day, a young woman with glasses and brown hair was walking up to a grand mansion. Inside was a man meditating in the center room of the mansion. "Where is he?" she asked. The bald man spoke up. "Miss Serratore, I am in the middle of something" She growled in frustration. "Onari, I told you to just call me Cristina, and I just want to know where he is"."Miss Serratore, I can assure you that the young master is working diligently in his room."

The "Young Master" was working hard... on a game of Super Smash Bros that is. Cristina stormed into his room. "NICK! I thought we were going out today!" Nick jumped in fear at his girlfriend. "I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I thought we were going out tomorrow for my birthday!" "Today IS your birthday, look at the calendar." He did so, and realized today was his 18th birthday. "Oh, sorry" he said as he awkwardly scratched his head. So, where do you want to go?" She happily replied, "I was thinking we could go to the doll exhibition, it'll be great for my blog."

Nick groaned at that. "Come on, can't we just stay home today, I got this great new book." He held the book up, _Heroes of History_ , a book about some of the greatest historical figures in the past. "THAT'S how you want to spend your birthday? Playing video games and reading about some old dead people?" Nick took offense to that statement. "Cristina, this book has some great stories like this guy, William Marshall, one of the greatest nights who ever lived! It says he won countless tournament matches and was still commanding the front lines at the age of 70! My dad even gave me part of his sword before he left!" He pointed to the grip of one of William Marshall's swords attached to a string wrapped around his neck

Just then, Onari came into the room. "Young Master, there is a package for you at the door." "Okay, thanks. Come on Cristina, we can go see the dolls any time, why don't we just watch a movie here and cuddle?" Cristina blushed at that. "Maybe... but first, you should open your package"

Nick was looking at the package in front of him. It was dated from July 16th, 2005. "Onari, do you know why this is from 10 years ago?" Onari firmly responded, "I know nothing about this package." Nick just shrugged and said "Eh, whatever." "What I do know is that this package is from your father." "Wait, WHAT!?"

Meanwhile, the two monsters were wreaking havoc on the city. The one with the sword sliced countless cars in half as if they were sticks of butter. The one with the spear extended it and used it to move a Ferris Wheel and throw it into a building. This naturally got on the news. " _... reports of cars being sliced in half by an invisible being. More on this at 11:00..._ "

When Nick was opening his package in the backyard of the mansion, he heard the news. "Do you think it was a ghost?" "I don't think so!" Just then, a guy with blond hair and a skateboard rolled in. "Hello Holden..." Nick had known Holden since high school, and he was always, for lack of a better word, annoying. He was cocky and arrogant and he wasn't very fond of listening to Nick's voice of reason. "You DO know ghosts don't exist right?" Nick was not pleased with this statement, so he responded, "You don't know that Holden! Didn't you see _Paranormal Activity_? It could happen!"

In Nick's package was a note from his father. _Nick, I had addressed this package to you when you turned 18. this is a treasure I found on my travels_

 _Sincerely, your Father_

Just then Holden saw a weird thing in the box. "What is this?" Nick picked it up. It looked like an eyeball with a button on it. "Is it some kind of treasure?" "It is for ME!"

Nick then saw two monsters that were in front of him. "Jesus! Who the hell are you two!?" Cristina, Holden and Onari were confused at his reaction. "Young Master, what are you referring to?" Nick was shocked his friends didn't see the two. "You don't see the guy with a sword on his arm and the guy with a spear on his head!?" Onari then realized what he was talking about. "Why? Why after I train for so long, I still can't see them!?" Now it was Nick's turn to be confused at what Onari said. "Onari, what are you talking about?" Onari took out a staff used for martial arts and began trying to fight the ghosts he couldn't see. "I shall explain later, you and your acquaintances get to a safe place" While Holden and Cristina were able to get Onari was quickly overwhelmed, so before he was defeated, Nick grabbed the staff from Onari and he did a much better job fighting them, though that wasn't much of an improvement. The ghost with the sword grew frustrated with Nick. "Kid, why don't you just give me the Eyecon already? It'll save us a lot of time."

Nick refused. "No! This is from my father, and I am not going to let you take it from-" Before he could finish, Nick was impaled by the monster's sword, his shirt covered with his own blood. Nick's friends were horrified.

"Young Master!"

"Oh my God!"

"NICK!"

As he collapsed and fell on the ground, Nick had many feelings going on in his head, the most prominent one being _"I don't want to die, I don't want to die."_ His heart stopped beating and his eyes were shut.

Nick Gage was dead

It's hard to describe what being dead was like, all Nick saw was darkness, until the Eyecon in his hand began to glow and he saw himself in a spring of some sort. He saw some kind of tear in the sky, where he heard his friends  
"Young Master, please wake up!" That was Onari...

"Don't you die on me, you son of a bitch!" That was Holden...

"Nick, please don't go!" That was Cristina...

Nick then heard a man in a black cloak say to him "NICK... NICK... NICK! YOU ARE DEAD! DO YOU HEAR ME!? YOU ARE DEAD! DEADER THAN A DODO! DEADER THAN–" "Okay, cut the crap." The cloaked man was confused. "UH... WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" "You're stealing your monologue from Gregg the Grim Reaper in _Conker's Bad Fur Day._ " "UH..." Nick was growing annoyed. "Will you just show me your true form already!?" "OKAY FINE! FINE!"

There was a blinding flash of light as the mysterious figure shed his cloak and donned a red and golden Japanese Kimono. He had long white hair and a silver headband. The man finally spoke"I am the master of the Eyecons. I go by many names, but you can call me Uncle, kay?"

Nick was confused. "I don't get it, I thought when you die you go to Heaven or Hell. Where the Hell am I?" Uncle explained, "You fought valiantly against the Ganma." "Ganma? Are those the monsters that killed me?" "Yes, you were able to see them with that Eyecon in your hand. I can give you a second chance, if you do something for me." Nick was excited at this. "You can bring me back to life?" "Even I cannot do that. But the Eyecons can"

"If you collect the Eyecons of 15 heroic spirits, you will get one wish, but afterwards, I shall get the Eyecons."

Suddenly, Nick's Eyecon began to glow. The edges on the outside became black, and the center became like an eye. "This Eyecon represents your soul, using it you can transform into Kamen Rider Ghost!" "Huh? What's a Kamen Rider?" He then used magic to make some strange belt appear on his waist. "What is this thing?" "My assistant will explain later. NOW GO!"

Nick was transported to where he was killed, his friends still mourning his death over his dead body. Then a holy light took his corpse away. Nick was still there of course, but his friends couldn't see him. "Where is Nick?" Nick was confused. "Cristina, I'm right here I-" Cristina then ran through him when he realized

"I'm a ghost..."

Nick could only watch as Holden, Onari, and Cristina ran away from him, trying to look for him when he was right there. He picked up his necklace with William Marshall's sword grip on it from the ground.

He then saw the two Ganma. "Why are you two here?" The Spear Ganma explained. "It's simple we're here because-" The Sword Ganma interrupted his monster friend. "Shut up! The bigger question is how you're still alive!?"

"I don't know" Nick replied. "What I do know is I'm going to-" Then, out of nowhere, a small orange and white ghost appeared. "Will ya quit yapping already!? The name's Whisp, I'm the assistant of the guy you call "Uncle" and I'm gonna tell you how to fight those two." Nick was intrigued. "What do you mean?" "Just press your Eyecon and put it into your belt! It's called the Ghost Driver!" Nick pressed a button on the side of the Eyecon. The once blank image on the front of it now had a "G" symbol on it when he pressed the button. He then placed it into the belt.

 **(Said like Bachirimina! In the show) EYE! GET READY FOR THIS! GET READY FOR THIS! GET READY FOR THIS!**

Just then, Nicks body started to become covered in armor. It was transparent and covered his chest, which had an eye symbol on it. He had orange lines all over his arms and legs under the armor. Finally, he had a blank face mask.

As if things couldn't get any stranger, some sort of orange and black jacket ghost flew out of his belt and began dancing around

"Oh, God! What's going on!?" Whisp groaned. "Just push the trigger on the side of the Driver!" "I know I'm gonna regret this" was what Nick was thinking when he finally transformed for the first time

 **KAIGAN! IT'S ME! LET'S GO! TIME TO GO! GHO-GHO-GHO-GHOST! GO! GO! GO! GO!**

The orange and black ghost flew onto him, making it look like he was wearing a hoodie. His blank mask was covered by an orange mask with two black spots, representing eyes for him. It looked like an orange version of Deadpool's mask. He lastly had a silver horn, with a blue stripe on the sides.

He took the hood off as he looked at himself for the first time. "Holy crap! I look awesome!" Whisp added, "Yep, and you can't die because you're already dead! Go and get 'em!" "Gee, thanks for reminding me."

Spear and Sword Ganma charged at Nick when he noticed he had much better combat skills when he was transformed. He was able to block Spear Ganma's weapon with his own weapon, a giant sword called the Gan Gun Saber, and fight them off. Nick then began to fly in the air. "I can fly? I can fly! Woohoo! I'm like Peter Pan-" He was then slashed by the Sword Ganma. He ran up to Whisp. "I thought you said I couldn't die!" "You can't, but it'll still hurt!" Whisp pointed out. Nick was enraged by this. "I will STRANGLE you, you rejected Zelda companion!"

Spear Ganma was fed up with this human. "Will you quit talking to that orange tissue already!?" He began to charge at Nick.

"Just pull the trigger again, do an Omega Drive!" Whisp replied, trying to change the subject.

"Omega Drive, huh?" Nick, pulled the trigger out and pushed it in again, to hear...

 **DAI KAIGAN! IT'S MY OMEGA DRIVE!**

Nick was enveloped in orange flames, his mask glowing as well. The same eye symbol on his belt appeared behind him as he floated into the air. "I may be a ghost, but my life is going to burn bright!" As Spear Ganma was about to attack him, Nick was able to separate the parka ghost from the Ganma's body with a SINGLE KICK! The kick had also somehow caused him to explode. The spear and Eyecon used to create him fell to the ground, and the latter shattered into pieces.

Sword Ganma knew when he was beat. "Forget the Eyecon, I'm getting out of here with my life!" He generated two blue wings made out of energy and flew away.

Nick began to celebrate his first victory. "Woohoo! I did it!"

Whisp flew up to Nick. "Yeah, you did it! Except for the other Ganma that's getting away!" He then created a portal and a motorcycle, with a horn like Nick's Rider Form, came out of it. "This is Machine Ghostriker, use it to catch up to him!" Nick was excited at this. "I always wanted a motorcycle!"

As Sword Ganma was flying away, Nick was catching up. He took out his Gan Gun Saber, jumped off his bike (Whisp teleporting it to safety) and slashed Sword Ganma out of the sky.

The two found themselves on a beach. "I have had enough of you, human! Ganma Cloaks! Attack!" Sword Ganma took out some Eyecons like the ones used to create him, and out of them came figures in black, like what Sword Ganma was originally before getting his sword. They had black cloaks, hence their names, the Ganma Cloaks, and they had small sword-like weapons to use.

Nick found himself trying to fight off Sword Ganma and his minions at once. "Just give up human!" Nick refused. "Never! William Marshall fought off armies when he was 70 years old!" Sword Ganma scoffed. "Well, you're no William Marshall!" Nick was determined to win. "I won't let you kill me again! Marshall never gave up and neither will I!" Just then, his necklace with William Marshall's sword grip began to glow red.

This excited Whisp. "All right! Now, make an eye symbol with your fingers" Nick put his finger in the middle before drawing a circle in the air with his finger.

Just then, a red ghost appeared. He looked a lot like the ghost Nick used to transform. He had two swords for arms, and had knight's armor and helmet for his head.

"What is that!?" Whisp responded, "Stop being surprised at everything! Just use Marshall's power!"

Sword Ganma didn't like this. "I don't know what this is, but I already know it's a bad thing!" He fired a sword beam at the ghost, but it was deflected by an image of Uncle

"What are you doing here!?" Nick asked.

"As Kamen Rider Ghost, you can use the power of historical figures for good. Now, take William Marshall's power!"

The ghost of Marshall flew into Nick's belt, and a new red Eyecon appeared. He pressed the button, and the image was now the number "01"

He put it into the Ghost Driver, as he heard a familiar tune

 **EYE! GET READY FOR THIS! GET READY FOR THIS! GET READY FOR THIS!**

Nick pulled and pushed the switch in and heard a new tune in the form of medieval music

(Said like Musashi in the show, but with medieval music instead of Japanese music)KAIGAN! MARSHALL! TWIN SWORDS! SLASHING! MASTER SWORDSMAN!

When Marshall's Ghost flew onto him, Nick looked was wearing a red tank top with the swords that Marshall's ghost had hanging from the sides

Nick pulled part of the Gan Gun Saber off, and it split into two swords. Needless to say, Nick was VERY pleased with this. "Aw, NICE! Nicky LIKE!" He than began to speak in an intentionally overdone English accent. "Into battle! Come at me!"

Sword Ganma's grunts charged at him and Nick took them on, they only put up a small challenge to his new form. Nick was very skilled with his swords, mostly because he's borrowing the power of William Marshall. Eventually, he finished the Ganma Cloaks and they all turned into black dust before vanishing.

When the big man, er uh, monster charged at him with his blade, Nick was able to block his sword with the two he had. Whisp then appeared out of the air. "Put one of your swords to your driver, see what happens!" Nick did so and a laser beam went from one of his swords to his driver when he held his sword in front of the Driver.

 **(Said like Gan Gun Mina in the show) DAI KAIGAN! WATCH OUT FOR THIS! WATCH OUT FOR THIS!**

Sword Ganma was worried at this. "Watch out for what!?"

"This!" is what he heard from Nick as he attacked him with a barrage of slashes before pulling a trigger on one of his swords

 **OMEGA SLASH!**

Nick took swung both swords down at once to create two giant slashes to finally finish off Sword Gamna.

"They always say an eye for an eye, how about a sword for a sword!" Those were Sword Ganma's last words, which even Nick thought was weird. "Those were some odd choice for last words..."

Nick took Marshall's Eyecon out of his Driver and heard yet another announcement as he detransformed.

 **TIME FOR SHUTEYE**

Whisp flew up to congratulate Nick. "Nice job kid, you didn't do absolutely horrible!"

"I can tell I'm just going to LOVE you Whisp!" Nick said sarcastically. "Hey, can I see my friends?" Whisp was hesitant to answer. "How will you explain what happened today to them?"

While Nick and Whisp were talking, the mysterious man in black met up with another young man. He had black hair with blond streaks at one side. He was dressed in a grey shirt and scarf and beige khakis. He spoke to the man in black "I didn't hear anything about a meddler..." The man in black simply grinned showing his horrible dental work

Back at the mansion, Nick's friends were mourning his death, and had created a shrine to honor him.

"Hey guys!" Nick's friends were shocked that they heard this from Nick. They turned around to see Nick behind them. Onari was shocked at this more than Holden or Cristina.

Onari was confused at this. "Young Master, what happened to you?" Nick tugged at the collar of his shirt. "Yeah... About that... I'm kinda a ghost now." He proceeded to disappear... with Cristina fainting, and Holden screaming in horror. Onari, meanwhile couldn't believe his eyes. "It can't be..."

"Well, THAT worked out great..." Nick sighed. He then saw Uncle in the basement of the mansion he was in earlier. He was dressed in an average uniform for a moving company, with a baseball cap that had a picture of Whisp on it. "What the hell are you doing here?" Uncle wisely responded, "You're going to need help finding the other 14 Eyecons, so here I am to give you that help. I've finally finished moving here." Nick growled at that. "This is my dad's research lab, not a hotel!" "Okay, I'm sorry... though I forgot to mention one thing" "Yes, what is it?"

"You can't be a ghost forever..."

"WHAT!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN!?" Nick wanted answers immediately.

"In about 99 days, you'll be dead for real if you don't collect the Eyecons within that time limit. Come to think about it, today's over. Now you have 98 days left. Better get hunting!"

"No way..." in less than a minute Nick had a time limit to how long he had. In 98 days he had to collect 14 different Eyecons, and he didn't know how to find them...

 **EYECONS: 01: MARSHALL**

 **NEXT TIME ON KAMEN RIDER GHOST!**

Nick: "If I run out of time, will I really be gone?"

Cristina: "You can't be dead Nick!"

Nick: "Onari what do you mean when you said training?"  
Onari: "Very well, young master. I shall tell you the truth about your father"

 **ELECTRICITY! IDEAS! THE KING OF INVENTION!**  
 **Episode 2: Electric! The King of Invention!**


	2. Episode 2: High Voltage

Episode 2: High Voltage

NOTE: I decided to make more original ideas for titles for each chapter, rather than just copying the source material's title. That also brings me to my next point. I understand that I'm copying the original, but I have some ideas later on that will shake up the story more. If anyone else comments that I'm just copying the source material, one, you don't have to read this, and two, it's my first fanfic, I know it isn't going to win any awards, but at least give it a chance

(Every opening will have a monologue explaining what's happening for each arc, similar to the opening to _The Flash_ )

My name is Nick Gage. On my 18th birthday, I received a package with an Eyecon given to me from my deceased father. With it, I was able to see the Ganma, monsters that are invisible to the human eye. When they tried to steal my Eyecon, I tried to fight them off, but I was killed before I could stop them. When everything was lost, a mysterious sage told me I had to collect 15 Heroic Eyecons in 99 days to restore my life. He had given me the power to become Kamen Rider Ghost!

It was nighttime at the Gage Mansion. Nick had just found out he had 99 days to collect 15 Heroic Eyecons, well, actually 98 days to collect 14 Heroic Eyecons. He was sitting at the desk in his bed, staring at his Eyecon. "Why the hell did my dad want me to get this thing on my 18th birthday?"

Cristina, Holden and Onari were each busy with their own agenda. Onari was looking up books left by Nick's father to explain what happened, Holden was trying to get Discovery Channel on the phone to get on an episode of _Weird or What?_ With Cristina trying to stop him

"Oh, COME ON Cristina! You watch _Monster High_ all the time, and you don't believe this is happening?" Cristina responded. "I do believe in ghosts, I just don't think that we should expose Nick to the world just to get onto a STUPID TV SHOW!"

"David... What have you done? Why have you gotten your child involved like this?"

When Nick came in, Holden and Onari saw him and ran up to him. "Young Master, we must look up what has happened to you." Holden shut him up "Nick, dude, be serious. What we REALLY need is to get you on video and show it to YouTube, think of all the likes we'll get!" Even Nick didn't know how this happened, but he felt himself being at the center of a tug-of-war between the two guys.

"I don't know what I want to do either. JUST LEAVE ME ALONE ALREADY!" Those were the last words heard by everyone before Nick vanished and left the room.

Nick went down to the basement of the temple to see Uncle reading Nick's _Heroes of History_ book. "HEY! Don't read my book without asking!" Uncle simple replied, "Why not? It's really interesting." Nick sighed before something came into his mind. "Hey Uncle, can you tell me how these heroic ghosts come to exist? I need to know if I have to find 14 more of these Eyecons." Uncle smiled. "Gladly. First, an object connected to the spirit of that historical figure. Next, someone with strong feelings about that spirit. And finally..." "The eye symbol?" Nick interrupted, but still got it right. "BINGO! Though I think that the next ghost to appear... who do you know who perfected the lightbulb and invented the phonograph?" Nick knew this one. "Thomas Edison!" "DING! DING! DING! DING!" Nick knew what he had to do, though he didn't know where to find good old Edison anyway.

Meanwhile, the mysterious man in black was meeting up with a scientist in a lab coat. He had blond hair that was clearly shaggy and hadn't been cut for months. He gave the scientist a piece of paper with the eye symbol, and the vial of blue liquid, the same two objects used to create Sword and Spear Ganma. "It looks like today is your lucky day..."

Cristina had just gotten out of her community college for the day. She really only took science and photography classes, but she still took those classes very seriously, having an A- in each. She was still a little distraught at what Nick had said. "I can't believe he told me to leave him alone... I'm just trying to help him..." Just then, one of the science professors, Mr. Bean (Not THAT Mr. Bean) walked up to her, holding a stack of textbooks. "Hello Cristina!" Cristina perked up, she loved classes with Mr. Bean. "What is it professor?" He put the papers down on a nearby table. "Well, I was wondering if you could look into something for me? I was asked by the headmaster, but I'm a bit preoccupied, and I know I can trust you." Cristina smiled at that. "Okay, I'll do it."

Later that day, Cristina was walking down the street, looking at a tablet with locations of power outages given to her by Mr. Bean. She was with her friend Matt, an expert with computers, even more than her. Matt had found the epicenter of a series of blackouts and power outages in the city.

"Let's see... surges of electricity, unexplained blackouts... what is going on? You were right to call me Cristina, this is some pretty complicated stuff." Matt said while going through the data on the tablet.

Cristina then saw flashes of electricity in an old garage, with a sign that said "VORDENKER DEVELOPMENT LAB."

Inside the building, was the scientist from last night working on a laptop with various equations for some sort of machine he was creating, clearly struggling with his work. Next to him was a Ganma, invisible to him. He had a brown jacket with yellow details on the outlines of it. They appeared to resemble lightning bolts. His hands weren't actually hands, rather they looked like lightbulbs, or wrinkled lemons with lightning marks on them. Finally, his head was a satellite dish, with a vertical radiowave for a "face."

"If you bypass this circuit, you should have no problems with this." He instructed.

The scientist thought he had solved the problem on his own. "THAT'S IT! EUREKA!"

Cristina and Matt walked in. "Hello?" to which the scientist responded with, "I don't have any money, if you're a debt collector, leave now!" Matt started to do the talking. "Look, buddy, I'm a friendly guy, so I'm gonna let what you just said slide. Anyways, we're here because there have been some blackouts in the area, and they lead to here." The scientist got out of his desk, and walked up to Cristina.

"I don't care if the apocalypse is happening, it has nothing to do with me. NOW GET OUT!" Cristina then noticed a strange device in the center of the room. "Excuse me sir, but what is that device?" The scientist's face changed from a look of anger to a look of concern.

The Scientist was worried Cristina would find out what he was doing."Well... Please don't interrupt me, I am quite busy and-"

"Excuse me?"

Just then, Nick and Onari walked into the garage. Much to Cristina's confusion.

"Nick? What are you doing here?" Nick was about to respond when Onari interrupted

"The private investigators I enlisted heard word of strange occurrences in this very warehouse." Cristina was still confused. "Wait, where's Holden?"

"He's still back at the mansion, trying to talk with Discovery Channel"

Holden was on the phone, very irritated with the person he was talking to. "I'm telling you, I have a real ghost to show you!" "And is that person naked in any way"? "No, why does he have to be naked?" "We're sorry, we will take your request into consideration. While we're on the subject of programs on out station, check out Thornberrys: Wild as F**k, Fridays at 8:00 on Discovery Channel"

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHH!"

The Scientist was growing irritated with all these people barging into his "lab." and wanted all of them to get lost. "You all need to LEAVE! Without my 1% inspiration, my 99% hard work will be useless!" Nick realized who he was quoting. "Did you just quote Thomas Edison?" Cristina was confused. "I'm pretty sure Edison said '1% inspiration and 99% perspi-'" Nick interrupted her. "Actually, Professor... Vordenker was it? He was also right. Thomas Edison did say both things, but words like 'inspiration' and 'perspiration' would sound more iconic than 'hard work.'"

Vordenker was intrigued at this young man. "So... you know your Edison do ya son? Let me show you something!" Nick was taken over to a table with various inventions made by Thomas Edison, such as the phonograph, the record player, and of course, a lightbulb in the middle under a glass case.

Nick was excited to see what he thought he saw. "Is this really one of the lightbulbs then Edison used in his experiments?" Vordenker responded as he took off the glass case. "Yes indeed. I snagged this at a museum auction, I consider it my good luck charm. I want to be as inspirational at Thomas Edison himself!"

Meanwhile, above a shelf in the garage was Electricity Ganma, growing bored at all of the talking and less working on the wormhole device. "This place is running low of energy. Needs more electricity, or course"

Vordenker was now directing Nick to the invention in the middle of the "lab." he showed it to him. "And THIS! Is my wormhole device! All those who called me a madman, those who called me a nutcase shall-"

Nick then realized the Ganma on the shelf. "WATCH OUT EVERYBODY!" Much to everyone in the room's confusion. Electricity Ganma was confused as well, for all the wrong reasons. "How the Hertz can you see me!?"

Nick turned to the Professor. "Listen, you think you're being inspired, but it's only a monster called a Ganma. You are being used." Vordenker would not accept this. "SO WHAT!? If it gets me the 1% inspiration I need, I'll give my own life for this... THING!"

"The only way to truly be inspirational is to innovate by yourself!" Nick shouted in response. "I have had it, please leave my lab!" Vordenker firmly responded. Electricity Gamna agreed with him. "Yeah, get out human!" He then fired a bolt of blue electricity at Nick, who moved out of the way

Nick put his hands over his waist and materialized the Ghost Driver. Nick then took out his Eyecon, and pressed the button, revealing the G symbol from last time. He inserted it into his Ghost Driver.

What he didn't know was that he had disappeared when he had done so, much to the confusion of Matt, Cristina, and Onari

 **EYE! GET READY FOR THIS! GET READY FOR THIS! GET READY FOR THIS!**

Then, Nick's orange and Parka Ghost flew out of his driver, and begun to mimic Nick's movements before transforming. He put his right arm over his lowered left arm, and stuck out two of his fingers. Nick then said the one word that many of his Kamen Rider brethren before him have always said for the first time.

"Henshin!"

He pulled the trigger on the Ghost Driver and his transformation began.

 **KAIGAN! IT'S ME! LET'S GO! TIME TO GO! GHO-GHO-GHO-GHOST! GO! GO! GO! GO!**

Nick pulled his hood down and charged at the Ganma, knocking him through the warehouse wall. The two were on a playground full of children, when Electricity Ganma shot a bolt of electricity at a child who was there. Nick grabbed him and got him to safety. "Mommy, I flew! I flew!" Nick heard. As he was blasted with a bolt of electricity and knocked through a stone wall in a nearby building, the people in there running in fear.

This guy had Nick on the ropes, so Nick decided to change his strategy. He took out Marshall's Eyecon, much to Whisp's horror. "What are you doing!?" Nick had already taken out his Eyecon and was about to put Marshall's into his Ghost Driver. "Um, I'm about to kill this guy, THAT'S what I'm doing!" Whisp was trying to get him to do otherwise. "Trust me kid, you DON'T want to do this." Nick rolled his eyes, though Whisp couldn't see under his helmet. "Yeah, whatever Whisp. You'll see that I'm right, when I make lemonade out of this guy's hands." He put Marshall's Eyecon into his Driver.

 **EYE! GET READY FOR THIS! GET READY FOR THIS! GET READY FOR THIS!**

"You're going to regret this..." Whisp said to himself before Nick pushed the trigger, playing the Medieval music that came with this form.

 **KAIGAN! MARSHALL! TWIN SWORDS! SLASHING! MASTER SWORDSMAN!**

Nick was now in his red knight based form, with the two swords on his visor of his helmet. He split the Gan Gun Saber into its Twin Sword Mode and was about to strike... When Electricity Ganma shot electricity at his swords and he felt extreme pain throughout his body. He fell to the ground. Electricity Ganma laughed at him as he detransformed, foam was starting to come out of his mouth. "Haha! Didn't you ever read about Ben Franklin? Never bring metal to an electricity fight!" he then converted himself into a bolt of electricity as he retreated into the power lines.

Back at the garage, Nick returned to see Onari wondering where he was. He reappeared in front of him to ease his worry. "Young Master! Were you in combat with a ghost?" Nick frowned at that. "Yeah, though I got my ass handed to me by a lightbulb..." Onari was frustrated. "That tears it! Starting tomorrow, I am going to train you in better combat strategies!"

Just then, Matt and Cristina ran into the room. "Uh... guys? We've lost Professor Vordenker..." Nick was not happy with this. "WHAT!? Are you KIDDING ME!" Onari was trying to calm Nick down, but to no avail. "Young Master, with all due respect, why was that man so important?" "Oh,why was that man so important?" Nick responded in a mocking tone "THAT MAN could be the only hint we've got to finding Edison's Eyecon!"

Back at the mansion, everybody except Nick was in the living room, watching the news report for today.

"Reports of random bursts of electricity in the area, as well as unknown property damage at a local playground..."

Nick was on the front porch, pondering to himself. "God, this has been so stressful." Cristina walked up to him. "Nick, are you alright." Nick responded with two words. "Why me..." Cristina didn't understand. "What?"

"Why me? Why was I chosen of all people, to be sent on some Easter egg hunt for the spirits of 15 heroes in history? All I did was try to defend myself after two monsters, who wanted this stupid thing" He said while holding up his Eyecon. Cristina tried to comfort him. "Nick... it's going to be okay."

"AND HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT!? I have only THREE MONTHS to find 14 more Eyecons! Do you realize how stressful this is to me?" Cristina was shocked at Nick's sudden anger. Nick sighed in response. "Look... I just want to be alone for a while... okay?" Cristina didn't respond.

Nick went inside and got his shoes on, as he left the mansion, with nobody trying to stop him, as he walked out into the night...

Walking was the kind of the thing that always seemed to calm Nick down. He didn't know why, but walking always got him to collect his thoughts. Nick was walking around town, looking at things in the windows of stores nearby. He then saw a small boy in a beaten up jacket. Stealing food from a local convenience store. The child was caught be a nearby cop, but he still got away. Nick chased after him.

Right when the boy thought he got away, he felt something grab his jacket, though nothing was seen behind him... Then, he saw a flash of orange energy as a person appeared before him out of thin air. "Hello, what's your name?" the man asked. "Uh... I'm Chester, who are you?"

"My name is Nick. Why are you stealing from this store?" Chester looked upon the ground, he didn't want to explain to Nick why he was doing this. "I need to help my family, please let me go... my daddy lost his job, and my mommy is really, really hungry!"

"In that case, why are you so stressed about this?" Nick asked the young child

"If I don't get my mommy food, she and my baby brother and sister could die!" Chester shouted, clearly concerned with his family. Then, Nick got an idea...

An hour later, after meeting with Chester's family, Nick treated all of them to a nice dinner at a Chinese Restaurant. Nick was chatting up a storm with Chester's father, Rob. "So, Rob, what did you do for work before you got fired?"

"Well, before then, I was working for Professor Fritz Vordenker. We were working on a wormhole device with national funding. However, after meeting up with this mysterious man in the middle of the night, he started to go insane, feeling that he was the only important person, and eventually, lost his grant money to fund his project."

It was then that Nick realized that he couldn't put all of this stress on himself. He had friends to help him, and he was pushing them away... he didn't want to grow to become a loner for whatever days he had left. He needed his friends if he wanted to find all 15 Eyecons...

Suddenly, Nick had another idea. "Rob, can you stop by tomorrow with anything you have on the Wormhole device you worked on?"

After finishing dinner, and saying goodbye to Chester and Rob's family, Nick returned to the mansion later that night. Cristina was there. Nick immediately ran up to her and gave her a hug. "I'm so sorry for yelling at you, I was putting the pressure all on myself. I need your help. You and Onari, and Holden and Matt. EVERYONE!" Cristina put her finger on Nick's mouth. "You don't have to say anything else..." The two then shared a passionate kiss under the moonlight.

The next morning, after introducing himself to everyone, and being informed about the situation, Rob showed a blueprint he had of the wormhole device. "It's meant to power up with a large source of electricity, so he's probably going to go to a place like the local power plant."

Professor Vordenker was indeed there, as Nick, Cristina, Holden and Rob arrived to stop him.

"This is it! It's finally going to happen! MY DEVICE WILL SOON BE COMPLETE!"

Rob was the first person to call out to him. "Damn it Fritz! Stop this right now!" Vordenker laughed at him. "It doesn't matter! I am FINALLY on the same level as Edison!" As he said this, his forehead began to glow with a golden aura briefly, as well as the lightbulb from Edison he had. With a press of a button on his laptop, the device fired up with a burst of electricity. As soon as he saw what was going on, Fritz realized that he was tricked. "This... This isn't what I envisioned at all..."

Electricity began to flow through all of the circuits in the power plant. All of the bolts of electricity shot up in to the sky, revealing a symbol belonging to the Ganma...

"What the Hell did you do!?" Nick furiously asked Electricity Ganma, who simply laughed. "I didn't help him complete a wormhole device, I helped him create a giant Ganma Hole!"

Nick turned to Fritz. "You have to stop this." However, Fritz was rubbing his temples in fear. "Don't you get it? There's no way for me to shut it off! WE'RE DOOMED!" Then, Rob walked up to him. "But is there a way we can shut it off together?" Fritz realized he needed help. "Even Edison hired help sometimes."

As the two got to work on trying to shut down the Ganma Hole, Fritz's forehead began to glow again, and then the lightbulb from Edison began to glow even brighter. Whisp was the first to realize this. "There it is! What are you waiting for? Transform and draw the symbol!" Nick did as he said and transformed into Ghost. Nick got to drawing the eye symbol with his fingers. Then in a burst of yellow smoke, Edison's Ghost appeared. It looked like it was a silver jacket, with yellow outlining it. He had bolts split down the middle, and for hands, he had lightbulbs. Finally, he had two antannae on his head, as well as two glowing eyes.

Nick was excited for this. "All right! Eyecon number two! Edison! Come to me-" Just then, Nick was blasted by Electricity Ganma, who proceeded to jump onto Edison's Ghost, and merge with it. Electricity Ganma prodeded to laugh as their combined form appeared. It resembled a giant battleship with multiple radio wave dishes, with six legs made out of wire and copper. It also had four of Electricity Ganma's hands, two on the front, two on the back. Lastly, it had the symbol of the Ganma on the front. "Aw crap!" was all Nick could muster when the giant Electricity Ganma burst out of the building, and it had also kidnapped Cristina. Holden took out his skateboard and followed Cristina, on the giant Electricity Ganma, who was invisible to Holden. "Hold on Cristina!" he said while chasing after her. Rob saw what happened and took out his phone, calling 911, to let them know about what was going on, and told them to send the SWAT Team in.

Nick chased after Cristina being carried by the giant Electricity Ganma on Machine Ghostriker, unable to catch up to it. When the giant Electricity Ganma was climbing to the top of a nearby building, Cristina was knocked off. Then, as if his day couldn't get any weirder, Nick saw a... Pirate ship? The ship was black with white sails. It had green legs for some reason. The ship caught Cristina before she hit the ground, and dropped her off somewhere nearby. Whisp popped out of the ship. "Whisp!? What the Hell are you doing here!?" Whisp responded with, "This is my ship, Captain Ghost! I'll let you use it, just combine it with your bike!" Nick noticed that the giant Electricity Ganma was shooting electricity into the air, creating another one of those holes used by the teleportation device earlier. "Uh... Whisp? What the Hell is that?" Whisp looked up. "That's a Ganma Hole, if we don't stop it, Ganma will flow out and-" Nick interrupted. "So, if we don't hurry... we're boned?" Whisp was speechless. "Well, when you put it that way, yes. JUST COMBINE WITH YOUR BIKE ALREADY!"

Nick knew what he had to do. As he rode Machine Ghostriker to catch up with Captain Ghost, it began to unfold. The sails began to fold down, while revealing another pair of legs hidden in the ship. The front folded back to form a green tail of some sort. Finally, he saw what resembled the head of an iguana. Nick rode Machine Ghostriker onto a ramp that Captain Ghost had provided for him. Part of his bike began to move up, it almost resembled a hood you'd see in one of his forms.

The newly formed Iguana Ghostriker climbed up onto the building where the giant Electricity Ganma was creating the Ganma Hole, much to Nick's misery. "Oh, GOD! Make it STOP!" he complained while he was being jerked around, struggling to hold onto his bike. Iguana Ghostriker tackled the giant Electricity Ganma, stopping him from completing the Ganma Hole, and then delivered a few strong bites to the overgrown warship. Iguana Ghostriker bit what Nick assumed to be the tail of the giant Electricity Ganma and threw it into a nearby building.

Meanwhile, Fritz and Rob were hard at work trying to stop the Ganma Hole above the building. "Robert, how do we stop this!?" Robert thought of the energy used to power this device. "Fritz, how about we use Negative Electricity to overload the Positive Electricity, and make the Portal disappear!" Fritz agreed with Rob's idea, and he typed in the command to produce Negative Electricity, which shot into the air, striking the Ganma Hole, which disappeared from the sky

Nick was amazed at the power of Machine Ghostriker, when Whisp interrupted him. "Yeah, yeah, we get it. You like your new pet lizard, NOW WILL YOU PLEASE LOOK UP AT THE GIANT GANMA HOLE IN THE SKY!?" Nick looked up and remembered the Ganma Hole above. "How do I stop it Whisp?" Whisp moved his arm as he explained to Nick. "You can plug it with an Optical Orb! Just push the trigger four times!" Nick did as he was told.

 **DAI KAIGAN! IT'S MY OPTICAL ORB!**

As the announcement was made, what looked like a giant version of Nick's personal Eyecon appeared out of his belt. He jumped up and kicked it into the Ganma Hole, causing it to vanish.

While Nick was celebrating his supposed victory, the giant Electricity Ganma reappeared from the building he was in and jumped out and was about to crush Cristina, when Onari arrived and took out a metallic gold ball, and threw it at the giant. It exploded and a golden, glitter-like substance came out, revealing the Ganma. Holden saw this, and got on his skateboard and grabbed her, getting her to safety. "Onari? How did you know something was going to crush me?" Onari took out another one of the gold balls. "This has a formula that can reveal ghosts. I shall explain it's origins later. For now, let us leave this to the Young Master"

Just then, the police and SWAT Team had arrived and saw the giant Electricity Ganma. They took out their guns and opened fire on the Ganma. "It's no use, how do we stop it!?" The chief of the SWAT Team gave the orders. "Ready the rocket launchers! NOW! NOW! NOW!" Five officers readied the powerful weapons on their solders. "Ready... Aim... FIRE!" The rockets were launched and destroyed some of the satellite dishes on the giant Electricity Ganma, weakening it. However, this lured the officers into a sense of false celebration, as the giant Electricity Ganma still could fire electricity at the SWAT Team and the officers, causing them to retreat as Nick and Iguana Ghostriker arrived and stopped the giant Electricity Ganma from killing the officers. Iguana Ghostriker grabbed the giant Electricity Ganma with it's mouth and threw it into an empty building nearby. "Get to a safe place, NOW!" Nick ordered the chief. "You heard this guy, MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!"

Nick rode Iguana Ghostriker on top of another building and both jumped up. Iguana Ghostriker curled up into a ball and spun so fast, you'd think that it was Sonic the Hedgehog. Nick pushed the trigger on his Ghost Driver

 **DAI KAIGAN! IT'S MY OMEGA DRIVE!**

Nick's foot began to glow orange, and he spun upside down and kicked the spinning Iguana Ghostriker like a soccer ball, into the giant Electricity Ganma, destroying it, and freeing Edison's ghost. Edison flew into Nick's Ghost Driver and a yellow Eyecon appeared. Nick then saw the regular Electricity Ganma survived the attack, and went to confront him.

Nick pressed the button on his newly obtained Edison Eyecon. This time, the symbol was the number "02" he put it in his Ghost Driver.

 **EYE! GET READY FOR THIS! GET READY FOR THIS! GET READY FOR THIS!**

Edison's ghost flew out of the driver and circled him as he pushed the trigger once again.

(Said like Edison in the show, with the same music)

 **KAIGAN! EDISON! ELECTRICITY! IDEAS! THE KING OF INVENTION!**

Edison's ghost flew onto Nick, and his Lightbulb hands became shoulder pads, while his mask was, obviously, a Lightbulb. Electricity Ganma saw Nick's new form and was furious. "WHY!? Just WHY do you have to ruin my plans? I didn't do anything to you!" Nick was still calm despite Electricity Ganma attitude. "You were abusing someone's dreams for your own gain!" Electricity Ganma scoffed at that. "Why? Humans just live insignificant lives, with no meaning. It's better to give them meaning by helping us, isn't it?" Nick took out his Gan Gun Saber in response. "Yeah, big talk from the Ganma who's about to get his ass kicked by an "insignificant human," isn't it?"

That was the last straw. Electricity Ganma couldn't take any more. "I'M! GOING TO! KILL! YOU!" Electricity Ganma shot multiple bursts of blue electricity, which Nick was able to dodge most of. Then, one bolt hit the antennae on his hood, and the yellow lightbulb emblem on his helmet began to glow. "Oh my God, this moron's actually helping me!" Nick thought to himself as pulled the Gan Gun Saber's hilt down, and split in half. He then rotated it and his Gan Gun Saber was now a gun. Electricity Ganma stopped attacking, and realized he screwed up. "Uh... hey, buddy. Mistakes have been made, so can you kindly not kill me please?" Too late, as Nick lowered his gun to his Ghost Driver and activated its finishing move.

 **DAI KAIGAN! WATCH OUT FOR THIS! WATCH OUT FOR THIS!**

Nick took aim, as a yellow eye symbol with four whisp like horns surrounding it resembling a target began to appear in front of his gun. And as he puled the trigger...

 **OMEGA SHOOT!**

Nick shot a giant yellow ball of electricity with blue lightning bolts tailing it. When it hit Electricity Ganma, it seperated his Parka Ghost from his Ganma body, both exploding in the process. Out of the explosion, a radio wave generator appeared, along with the Eyecon used along with it to create the Ganma. The Eyecon then shattered, Nick had won this battle...

After that, everyone met up back at the power plant. Fritz was examining Edison's Eyecon. "So you're saying that This came out of my lightbulb and you saw the ghost of Thomas Edison? INCREDIBLE!" Just then, Fritz walked up to Rob. "Robert. My old friend. I am sorry for letting my own ego get to me. And I also want to thank you for helping me when I needed it the most, and for that, I am grateful." "Thank you Fritz." Fritz interrupted him. "I'm not finished. I heard you're having financial problems?" "Yes, that is correct." "Well then, First, I want to say I want to re-hire you to work on the wormhole device with me, AND I want you and your family to come live with me until you get back on your feet." Rob was at a loss of words. "Fritz... I... I... THANK YOU!" Fritz and Rob then proceeded to shake hands. "Now then, why don't you go get your family, and we can go out to celebrate. Who wants Chinese?" Everyone said "YES!" in agreement.

Later that night, Onari was meditating near a shrine in the mansion when Nick walked up to him. "Hey, Onari?" Onari answered him, still in his meditation pose. "Yes, Young Master?" "What was that stuff that you used today?" Onari opened his eyes and stood up. I had created it for your father to use". Nick was confused. "Why would my dad need stuff that makes you see ghosts?" He sighed "I was hoping I would never have to tell you this, but your father... was a ghost hunter..."

Nick was in awe of this. "What do you mean, I thought he was a historian?"

"No... he had researched the monolith in the basement in the mansion, however, one day, he had a falling out with one of his colleagues. He had given me the pendant with William Marshall's sword grip to give to you. And that was the last time I saw him, I don't even know who killed him" Nick wanted to learn more. "Was my mom a ghost hunter?"

"Your mother was anything BUT a ghost hunter."

 _"There is no way in HELL I am letting my son chase things that don't even exist!"_

 _"Heather, please-"_

 _"Don't you 'please' me! I want my son to go into marketing, like me!"_

 _"He doesn't want to, why can't you understand!?"_

 _"No, why can't YOU understand. I have humored this for long enough, this marriage is OVER!"_

After remembering that fateful evening, Onari continued. "I had tried train myself to see ghosts naturally, like your father, but I couldn't so I couldn't. So I created this" he said as he held up another one of the golden balls used today, this time with the label, "Shiranui" "When the Ganma that killed you attacked, I thought after you killed them, that was the end of that. But it wasn't. So after all these years, I began using this once more."

Nick didn't know what to say. "Onari... I think I know what to do. I'm going to become a ghost hunter, just like my dad!" Onari smiled at that. "Very well, Young Master, I have plans for the morning"

When morning came, Nick had gathered everyone outside the mansion. "I already know I only have 96 days left to get 13 more Heroic Eyecons, but I know where to find them. The Ganma have been linked to both of Eyecons I have. But all of you can help me to find them. Holden, I want you to be my scout, my guy on the street, let me know if you see anything unusual. Cristina and Matt, I want you to work on some stuff that can help detect the Ganma and even harm them. And Onari, you're my ghost expert. I want you to give me any information on how to deal with ghosts like a real ghost hunter"

Nick looked at his personal Eyecon. "It's going to be tough, especially with the limited amount of time, but what I see in front of me is a determined group of people. Now, let's get started!"

After Nick said that, everyone went inside, to establish their new ghost hunting business...

 **DAYS LEFT: 96**

 **EYECONS:**

 **Kamen Rider Ghost:**

 **Marshall and Edison**

 **NEXT TIME ON KAMEN RIDER GHOST!**

News Reporter: In local news, another robbery by the thief we're dubbed the Anonymous Arrow.

Cristina: I want to do whatever I can to help Nick, but I'm not sure...

Nick: Is THIS really how you see justice!?

 **HELLO! ARROW! INTO THE WOODS WE GO!**

 **Episode 3: Bullseye!**

 **Author's Note:**

 **Kamen Rider Ghost is owned by TV Asahi**

 **VORDENKER is German for mastermind**

 **I personally wanted to change the way the main character worries about only having 98 days, so I made that conflict more than:**

 **Takeru: I don't think I can get 15 Eyecons in 98 days!**

 **Akari: I know you'll do it.**

 **Takeru: Okay.**

 **I also didn't have the female lead get kidnapped by the giant monster, because it didn't add anything to the plot, and nobody really brought it up after the original episode.**

 **The main thing I had wanted to change about Onari, and why I didn't change his name, is that I wanted him to be a little more serious, almost like a father figure to Nick. While Ryu Tenkuji was shrouded in mystery, Takeru still knew what he did as a Ghost Hunter. I want Nick to realize what his father did without him knowing, even involving Nick in his plan later on.**

 **I got Chester's Name from the _Bum_ _Reviews_ character, Chester A. Bum, as well as his father Rob, from Doug Walker's brother of the same name (Both Owned by Channel Awesome)**

 **Yeah, I know how the Positive and Negative Electricity explanation is to stop the Ganma Hole, but I couldn't think of anything Science-ey enough to find a reason to stop it, unlike in the show, where the scientist isn't shown stopping the Ganma Hole**

 **Thornberrys: Wild as F**k is the fictional show in a sketch in _Robot Chicken_. (Owned by Adult Swim)**


	3. I'm Not Dead!

I'm sorry for the lack of any new content for the past month... I've been very busy. I had to get a new laptop charger, so I had to stop writing for a while, then I've had to look at collages, it's been tough... Though, I'm back, and I'm writing up a storm! I've got great things planned, for the next few chapters, we've got a more violent Little John (Think Season 1 Green Arrow), a guest appearance from another Rider Series (Hint: START YOUR ENGINE!), An Age of Ultron-esque chapter (With a more kooky Ganma), an earlier hint of the sentience of the Parka Ghosts. (It will SHOCK you! i'm sorry...) and the appearance of Kamen Rider Specter (Nuff Said!) At the very latest, the next chapter will appear at the end of the month. Thank you for your patience

-Crimson Ace 99


	4. Episode 3: Bullseye!

Episode 3: Bullseye!

My name is Nick Gage. On my 18th birthday, I received a package with an Eyecon given to me from my deceased father. With it, I was able to see the Ganma, monsters that are invisible to the human eye. When they tried to steal my Eyecon, I tried to fight them off, but I was killed before I could stop them. When everything was lost, a mysterious sage told me I had to collect 15 Heroic Eyecons in 99 days to restore my life. He had given me the power to become Kamen Rider Ghost!

"Captains Log, Stardate: July 25th, 2016. 9 days have passed by since my untimely death, and unexpected revival. Since then, I have collected the Heroic Eyecons of William Marshall, and Thomas Edison. We have also established a small buisness dedicated to hunting Ghosts, in order to get Eyecons, with myself being the leader and-"

"Damn it Nick!" Nick was interrupted from his monologue by Holden, very annoyed by him. "Do you have to talk like a Star Trek Captain AND wear the uniform?" Nick was indeed wearing a Star Trek Captain's uniform, a la Picard. Nick simply responded with "One: Who's the one with supernatural powers?" Saying this while he took out the Gan Gun Saber, and then, "Two: I could have made myself an Admiral, but I didn't! You're welcome."

Nick then went down to the basement, to ask Uncle what the Ganma were after... Only to see him dressed like a character from _Robin Hood: Men in Tights_

"Uncle... why are you dressed like that?" After getting a look at his uniform, Uncle responded with "Big talk, Picard." Nick growled in rage. "WILL YOU JUST TELL ME WHAT EYECON I HAVE TO FIND IS NEXT!?"

Uncle looked at Nick in slight fear. "I'm surprised you didn't get the hints. He's the noble thief who robs from the rich and gives to the poor" Nick than ran to get his book, and turned it to a page with a picture of a man in green with a bow and arrow in hand. "Of course! It's got to be Robin Hood! Thanks Uncle – and he disappeared again... God damn it..." was all Nick could say after finding out he was alone in the basement.

Later, after changing out of his Captain's Uniform, Nick was called to the living room by Onari, who said there had been paranormal activity on the news. As Cristina played the report again on TV, they all listened...

 _"BREAKING NEWS! Another attack from the thief, who goes by the name Little John, who was successful in stealing an estimated one million dollars from the local banks last night. The calling card Little John has left before said he was going to donate this money to local charities, such as_ RelayforLife _, and_ Big Brothers, Big Sisters. _It seems that this man OR woman is truly a Robin Hood for the modern age"_

Nick cracked his knuckles in excitement. "This has GOT to be the work of the Ganma! Let's go!" Onari then interrupted Nick. "Wait a second Young Master. I shall go down to the Library in the Mansion to go through the archives your father had left to understand the situation with the Ganma" Cristina walked up to Onari. "Is there any way I can help?" "I apologize, Miss Serratore, I am a much more efficient worker on my own, and it will be easier for the Young Master to infiltrate the news station" Cristina sighed in shame, wanting to help her boyfriend in some way.

Just then, a man walked into the mansion. "Hello, my name is Kenneth Barrett. I am the curator of the New England History Museum. I understand you deal with supernatural phenomena?"

Holden immediately jumped out of his seat and ran up to the man. "Yes sir! I am the leader of this enterprise. Now where is the problem" Kenneth was surprised at first, but decided to just roll with it. "We'll continue this conversation at the museum." Holden thought this was the chance to make some money- I MEAN help out on a case!

Meanwhile, at the Channel 5 News Station, Nick was simply cruising around the station, invisible to everyone else there. Sometimes, it's helpful to be a ghost... Nick saw the reporter who covered the story on Little John.

"Hello, Diane Simmons is it?" Nick asked. "Yes, why do you want to know that?" Nick took out a business card. "I'm Nick Gage, founder of the Supernatural Research Lab. I'm here on account of your recent news report on the thief Little John" Diane was confused at this question. "Well, Robin Hood fought against corruption, and one of his Merry Men was called Little John!"

"Robin Hood never sank to the level of the corruption he wanted to fight."

"Well, There are times when you have to sink to the level of the enemy... After all, my father was killed by a burglar" Diane looked at the ground.

"Who wants to hide in the shadows? Justice should be a force all people can look up to, not a violent archer everyone fears." Nick responded

"You just don't understand justice, do you?" as she stormed off

Back at the mansion, Cristina was performing a photo shoot, not with actual people, but dolls. Cristina's main hobby was posing and taking pictures of _Monster High_ dolls. She had grown attached to the franchise when she was 11, before she met Nick. While her parents didn't support her, she had gained support from friends on the internet, and eventually Nick, who had given her two dolls when she was 16, which had sparked their relationship, still running to this day.

While she was taking a picture of a Frankenstein's Monster like doll, Cristina saw Onari was walking by with a stack of books and a plate of Spring rolls, his favorite snack. "Miss Serratore, I will be in my study, please alert me of any more cases while I am gone." One of the books fell to the ground, but Onari didn't notice. Cristina picked it up and opened it up. It was a journal, with a picture of a Monolith, like the one seen in the basement. She flipped through the pages and found something interesting: A mathmatical formula she couldn't understand, though the label at the top said the project was called Siranui. She then saw a diagram of one of the golden balls Onari had when the Giant Electricity Ganma was attacking. "Is the stuff Onari used to make the Ganma visible?" One thing was for sure: She had to keep reading...

At the museum, Holden had sat down with Kenneth in his office. He showed Holden the calling card Little John had left him. "He says he'll steal from the museum next. These valuables are five thousand dollars at least. And worst of all, the police won't believe me... can you please help me sir?"

Just then, the museum's alarm went off. Holden ran off to the source and on his way he saw one of the security guards with an arrow in his knee. He handed Holden his gun, a glock pistol. "Please... don't let this man get away with this..."

Holden ran into the room Little John was in, gun in hand. He fired at John... But he used some sort of red force field to deflect the bullets. Thankfully, none of them hit Holden, but Little John still got away. Holden got his phone out and called Nick, to let him know was going on, and where he saw the direction in which Little John was headed. "All right, I'm on my way. Thanks Holden"

Nick had already transformed, and was on Machine Ghostriker following Little John, who was in a black car with no license plate so the cops couldn't find him. When Nick finally caught up to Little John, much to Nick's surprise, Little John was able to see him and rammed his bike causing him to fall off. Thinking quickly, Nick switched his Gan Gun Saber to Gun Mode and shot at the tires of Little John's car, puncturing one of them, causing the car to crash. Before he could confront the thief, an Ax flew at Nick's feet. He saw it was from another Ganma.

The Ganma this them seemed to look like it was based of an Ax. It had a light brown Native American jacket with leather gloves and boots, tied together with light brown ribbon. On his chest, a what looked like a hybid of a giant ax and a horse with two hooves to accompany it. Finally, he had sholderpads in the form of two animal skulls, which animal Nick couldn't tell, with a headband on his forehead accompanied by a lot of long red hair.

Ax Ganma charged at Nick, ax in hand, Nick began to fly in an attempt to evade Ax Ganma, when he threw one of his axes at Nick, knocking him down. Nick was getting tired of this. "Sword Ganma, Spear Ganma, Electricity Ganma, Ax Ganma. Why can't there be a Soft Pillow Ganma for once?" He took out Marshall's Eyecon, put it in his Ghost Driver and immediately pulled the trigger.

 ** **KAIGAN! MARSHALL! TWIN SWORDS! SLASHING! MASTER SWORDSMAN!****

 **Nick grabbed his Gan Gun Saber Gun (trying saying that three times fast) and switched it into its Twin Sword Mode. As Ax Ganma threw more axes at Nick, he used his two swords to deflect them.**

 **Ax Ganma then blasted Nick with some light, but it didn't hurt him. "Little John, I could use your help right now!"**

Suddenly Little John got out of the car and took out a more modern bow and arrow and began to fire at Nick, seeing him as a threat. One of the arrows punctured Nick's knee, causing him to scream in pain.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Whisp appeared to see if Nick was okay (Hell, it was hard to NOT hear him) only to see Nick, detransformed, blood pouring out of his knee. "OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU!?" "Help... Please... Captain Ghost..." Whisp listened to him and soon he was on his way home. Not the best part of his day...

When he got back, Onari had taken care of Nick's wound, though he was still in pain. Right now, he was laying down on his bed. Cristina and Holden went up to Nick. Cristina was concerned about what happened "Nick, are you okay?" "It's a good thing Whisp said as a ghost, I have faster healing... and Holden, I swear to God if you make a SINGLE 'arrow to the knee' joke, I will shove my Gan Gun Saber up your ASS!" Holden remained silent...

After Nick was left alone in his room, he noticed something on his desk. His phone was glowing a bright green color, and it flashed the same color. When the light faded, Nick saw something different on his desk: It looked like an old rotary style telephone, only it was black with metallic green streaks. Behind it, there were two parts that resembled folded wings, weird for a telephone. And finally, the receiver had a bird's head. "What the hell is this? And what happened to my apps?"

Meanwhile, Cristina and Matt were working on the formula, with Cristina reading the book. "Alright, it says the last ingredient is something we're still missing" Cristina saw a bottle of green fluid with the same eye symbol as the one as the Monolith in the basement. She assumed this was the missing ingredient for the formula. Just then, Onari walked in and saw the two at work. "MISS SERRATORE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Onari asked in a loud, booming voice. Cristina shyly responded. "I saw the book you had dropped and I wanted to help, look we're almost done" She began to pour the green liquid into the beaker, much to Onari and Matt's horror. "CRISTINA! That's an unknown liquid, we have to pour it carefully!" "Listen to him, Miss Serratore, he is speaking the truth!"

Too late. The liquid in the beaker started to glow golden and bubble up until it exploded with golden dust flying everywhere. As the three recovered, they saw they weren't alone. Uncle had been revealed to them. "Hello, I assume Nick has told you about me before" Cristina was shocked. "UNCLE!?" Uncle then addressed Onari. "And you were David's assistant before his death, I presume" Onari responded "Yes, I am" Uncle held up the beaker with the liquid. "This Shiranui you and David made is very impressive" Cristina then spoke up. "Actually, we made it" Addressing her and Matt. "It is still impressive, though it will not last forever. Ghosts affected by this will disappear again. I must go now, and Onari, it was nice to finally meet you..." Uncle then disappeared again.

Holden was following Little John's car to a cabin in the woods when he took out his phone

Back at the mansion, Nick had just arrived back with Cristina, Matt and Onari celebrating in the basement.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

Cristina showed Nick the beaker with the Shiranui in it. "THIS is what lets us talk to ghosts, it's the thing Onari had last time. I used it to talk to Uncle!"

"Really? That's great Cris-" Just then, Nick heard a telephone ring, he saw the rotary phone from earlier on the table.

Nick picked up the phone by taking off the condor head, and flipping it out to act like a real phone. "Hello?"

 _"Nick, It's Holden. I've found Little John's hideout. I'll send you the location on Google- Oh God... HEY! STOP IT! I'M TOO COOL FOR THIS! I'M TOO COOL FOR-"_

The line was cut...

"Oh God... LITTLE JOHN FOUND HOLDEN!"Nick yelled in horror.

"Did he say where he is?" Matt inquired.

"No... the line was cut." Nick signed. "I wish I could track the source of the call, but I can't because my phone transformed into this STUPID CONDOR PHONE! And it can't do anything that my old phone couldn't do, or-" Nick then noticed the "Stupid Condor Phone" was starting to transform. The wings on the back began to fold out, and the receiver flew off the base, which then flipped at a 180 degree angle, so the condor head would go on top. It now resembled a mechanical condor. "Screw Pokemon GO, my phone is a Transformer!" Whisp appeared. "That's right! The Condor Phone is meant to act as a scout and communication device to add to your arsenal!" Matt and Onari both screamed in terror. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Nick rubbed his hands to his temples as he said this. "Guys, this is Whisp, Uncle's assistant. He's supposed to-" "HE'S SO CUTE!" Cristina interrupted him to give Whisp a bear hug, much to Whisp's dismay... "Not like this! NOT LIKE THIS!"

As the four followed the Condor Phone, Cristina had brought a purse with something in it...

Holden was tied up and alone in the cabin he said where he would be. Nick, Cristina, Onari, and Matt came in and Holden's ropes were untied. Before Holden could say anything, Little John entered the cabin, and took off his face, only "he" wasn't a "he." "He" was a "she." Diane was Little John the whole time...

"Diane, why the Hell are you doing this?" Nick was confused as to why she of all people would be Little John

"I tried to report corruption in the world, but I was always overshadowed by the deaths of gorillas, the Presidential Election, a smartphone app where you catch cartoon animals! My stories never got any attention. If I can't control headlines, I'll make them myself. I will be a symbol of justice, no matter what!" As she said this, a purple aura began to form around her...

"Whisp, what the Hell is that?" Nick asked, clearly concerned

"The Ganma create Eyecons by driving the humans to madness, sacrificing their life in exchange for a new Eyecon. You'd better get it soon!"

Nick didn't want Diane to die. Even if she had shot him in the knee...

"Diane, is this really how you want to die?" Diane looked at him with a confused look on her face. "What you're doing isn't justice, it's murder! I should know, you shot me in the knee a few days ago! There's more than one way to fight corruption than shooting stuff! What would Robin Hood say?" The purple aura around her faded, but then Robin Hood's bow and arrow started to glow the familiar golden aura that led to the last 2 Eyecons.

Nick realized this oppurtunity, and took out his Eyecon, and put it in the Ghost Driver

 **EYE! GET READY FOR THIS! GET READY FOR THIS! GET READY FOR THIS!**

"Henshin!"

 **KAIGAN! IT'S ME! LET'S GO! TIME TO GO GHO-GHO-GHO-GHOST! GO! GO! GO! GO!**

Onari, Cristina, Matt, and Holden all had different reactions to Nick's transformation

"Young Master, you look marvelous"

"Wow, really?"

"Amazing..."

"THAT IS SO _COOL_!"

Nick walked up to the bow and arrow and drew the eye symbol, and the ghost of Robin Hood appeared. It was green, with yellow on the sleeves, the waist, and around the ghost in general. It had two belts on the back for arms, which looked like arrows, and finally, a yellow feather on the head, like the original Robin Hood.

Robin Hood's Ghost flew into the Ghost Driver, and a green Eyecon popped out. "Alright, that's three" Nick thought to himself. Axe Ganma meanwhile, was not as happy as he was. "You human scum, that's mine! GIVE IT BACK!"

As Axe Ganma charged at Nick, he grabbed his arm and dragged him outside, with thankfully no damage to the cabin. "Let's take this fight outside, Bojack Horseman!" Cristina and Holden went outside to watch the fight.

Axe Ganma began to throw more axes at Nick, when he grumbled to himself, "I need a gun..." as he took out Edison's Eyecon.

 **EYE! GET READY FOR THIS! GET READY FOR THIS! KAIGAN! EDISON! ELECTRICITY! IDEAS! THE KING OF INVENTION!**

Nick took out the Gan Gun Saber in Gun Mode. He began to shoot at Axe Ganma... only for him to use a red force field that deflected all of his blasts...

Nick was... not happy to say the least...

"HEY NO FAIR! Force fields aren't allowed!" Nick then thought of something. "Well, as long as we're using new powers..." He took out Robin Hood's Eyecon. "It's my turn..."

When Nick pressed the button on the Eyecon, the number "03" appeared. He put it into the Ghost Driver

 **EYE! GET READY FOR THIS! GET READY FOR THIS! GET READY FOR THIS!**

As the Ghost Driver was making its usual announcement, the Condor Phone which Cristina was, holding on to, Flew away and picked up the Gan Gun Saber and flew to Nick's side as he pulled the trigger

 **KAIGAN! ROBIN HOOD! HELLO! ARROW! INTO THE WOODS WE GO!**

While Robin Hood's Ghost flew onto Nick, the Condor Phone and Gan Gun Saber began to combine. The Condor's head split off and the body spread its wings as it attacked to the weapon. Then the Condor head attached itself to the top of the body of the phone, making it look like a bow and arrow. To top it all off, Nick's visor was, of course, a green bow and arrow on the front.

As Nick examined his new weapon, only one word came to mind...

"Groovy."

Nick and Axe Ganma began to partake in a firefight, with arrows and axes flying everywhere, however, Axe Ganma still had his force field, and Nick STILL couldn't get a hit on him.

"Hey, buddy? I'm new to the whole superhero thing, but I'm pretty sure once the hero gets th new powers, the bad guy is supposed to die?" Ax Ganma didn't listen and threw another axe at his bad leg.

"GAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! AGAIN!? REALLY!?"

As Onari was watching the battle, he made an observation.

"Young Master! When the Ganma throws an Ax, he creates an opening in his barrier. Use that chance to strike then!"

Nick heard and lowered his bow to the Ghost Driver, where a green beam of light connected the two

 **DAI** **KAIGAN!** **WATCH** **OUT** **FOR** **THIS!** **WATCH** **OUT** **FOR** **THIS!**

"Suck on this Apache Chief!" and he fired the arrow, leading the Ghost Driver to announce...

 **ROBIN** **HOOD!** **OMEGA** **STRIKE!**

The Gan Gun Saber shot a green arrow with a condor head, which made it through the hole in the barrier just as Onari had said it would. It knocked off Ax Ganma's Parka Ghost, causing it to blow up. The Ganma body used to make Ax Ganma was pierced by the arrow, was forced to blow up. And finally, the tomahawk ax used to make the Ganma landed on the ground next to the Eyecon. Which then proceeded to blow up...

"WOO-HOO! I'm the best, around! Nothing's ever gonna keep me down!" Nick sang in victory.

Meanwhile, the mysterious man in black and his accomplice were watching the resulting fight from behind. "That was an unexpected twist, wasn't it?" The man in black asked his friend in Grey. "I tire of your excuses. I shall now take matters into my own hands..."

When Nick and his friends got back to the cabin, they saw police cars and Diane was in a police car, wearing handcuffs.

Nick ran up to her. "Diane, why did you do it?" Diane held her head down. "I had dedicated my life to fight all of the corruption in this world, only to realize that I had become the one thing I wanted to stop. So, I'm turning myself in to confess to my crimes."

Nick wanted to protest, but the police car with her in in had already left before he coult say anything to her... Holden walked up to him. "Dude, you alright?" Nick held up his new Robin Hood Eyecon. "Yeah, I'm gonna fight for justice in this world... as Kamen Rider Ghost!"

"Did you say you were a Kamen Rider?"

Nick heard a voice and looked behind him to find a man in a blue suit jacket and red tie. He had a box of Japanese milk balls in one hand.

"Hello, Nick Gage? My name is Shinnouske Tomari. I'm with the National Police Agency of Japan. Can I talk with you for a second?"

DAYS LEFT: 89

EYECONS:

Kamen Rider Ghost: Marshall, Edison, Robin Hood

NEXT TIME ON KAMEN RIDER GHOST!

SHINNOUSKE: "I was a Kamen Rider, like you are now"

BUISNESSMAN: "Some strange stuff is happening to the building, like it was possessed!"

?: Hand over the Eyecon, now.

HOLDEN: "I don't know what you want with my friend's Eyecons, but you ain't getting them!"

THE APPLE FALLS OFF THE TREE! IT'S DOWN TO GRAVITY!

Next Time: Age of Ganma

AUTHOR'S NOTE

 _Kamen_ _Rider_ _Ghost_ and _Kamen_ _Rider_ _Drive_ are both owned by TV Asashi.

I plan to give Matt more development in a few chapters, and giving him more focus.

 _Bojack_ _Horseman_ is owned by Netflix.

Apache Chief is owned by DC

 _Monster_ _High_ is owned by Mattel

I thought that since my girlfriend collects the dolls from that franchise, and since the main villains are GHOSTS, why not bring them into the story? Maybe do a crossover eventually...


	5. Another Update (Sorry!)

Hey everyone, I'm REALLY sorry for another long hiatus, but I've been busy with school work and other projects, including ideas for an adaptation of Zyuohger. I kind of want to create a universe similar to Arrow, with multiple shows taking place in the same universe, and eventually crossing over. Mind you, it's only notes, but back to the main story. I am just having THE WORST case of writers block with trying to write this chapter. I have ideas of Nick meeting Shinnouske Tomari, the former Kamen Rider Drive, Book Ganma working with members of the Reaper Legion, essentially elite guards for the Roidmudes, and Kamen Rider Specter coming in at one point to open a can of Whoop-A$$ on some of them. I have ideas for future chapters, but I'm just stuck on this one chapter. If any of you have any suggestions, don't be afraid to comment in a review, it will be much appreciated. but for now, I am really sorry.

~Crimson Ace 99


End file.
